


a collision of bodies and rope

by brimstonesulfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Shibari, Smut, Subdrop, Subspace, atsumu is a beautiful sub, barely any dialog, nsfw sakuatsu week, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonesulfur/pseuds/brimstonesulfur
Summary: Day two of NSFW sakuatsu weekSakusa Kiyoomi wants to learn every inch of Atsumu's body and Atsumu wants to give control to Sakusa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 259
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	a collision of bodies and rope

There’s something about Atsumu that makes Sakusa’s skin tingle. Not in the overwhelmingly terrifying way other people make him feel but in a soft and carnal way. Especially when they're not at practice. When they’re out with the other members of the monster generation on their team. Whether it just be in another's apartment or walking around Osaka shopping, Sakusa always had his eyes on Atsumu. The shorter man had a way of carrying himself when he wasn’t on the court. More calm and delicate. His clothes always fitted to shape every dip and curve of his body, more sheer and silky cloths than cottons and denim. Sakusa wanted to learn every shape, and curve, every mark and dimple, every freckle, every scar, of Atsumu’s body. He wants to memorize them, he wants Atsumu to be before him, letting him stare at him. Sakusa wants to worship every inch of his body. But most of all, Sakusa wants to wrap beautiful white rope across his olive skin.

For Atsumu, it was the way Sakusa looked down on him that made his skin feel like there were little embers flickering across his skin. Any time Sakusa raised an eyebrow at him, whether it be mockingly or curiously, Atsumu wanted to do whatever Sakusa asked him to do. Atsumu wanted to submit every single particle of his being to Sakusa Kiyoomi. Atsumu could feel eyes on him at all times, the feeling of being watched made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and his skin tingle with anticipation. Waiting for Sakusa to say the word, to tell Atsumu he wanted him. In whatever way Kiyoomi wanted, Atsumu would give him. Atsumu wants to give up all control to Sakusa. He wants to let the other man take the reins on his life, while he sits in the passenger seat watching and waiting. 

The weekend of a game against the EJP Raijins, had Atsumu and Sakusa rooming together. Which wasn’t a new occurrence, they room with each other more often than they room with anyone else on the team. But this weekend was different. They were going up against Atsumu’s old teammate and ex boyfriend, who’s still his best friend, Suna Rintarou’s team. They’ve gone against EJP multiple times before, but it was different this time because the tension between the setter and his opposite hitter was bursting from the seams. 

The game was on a Friday, early afternoon, around 1 pm, Atsumu stood across from Suna during the most important parts of the game. They bantered and teased each other across the court the whole game. Sakusa wanted to scream in frustration. Wanting to shut Atsumu’s mouth up. “Awe Rin, come on I thought you always knew when I’m gonna do a setter dump. I thought you were more aware of me than that.” Atsumu’s teasing smile flashed over to Rintarou who stared at his past setter with lidded eyes. “Tsumu you know I’m very aware of you and what you do. Now shut your mouth and play the game before your grumpy gremlin over there comes over here and assassinates me.” Suna’s eyes flickered over to Sakusa. 

Atsumu turned his head slightly and looked at Kiyoomi, mouth slightly opening in shock at how harsh of a glare Sakusa was giving him. Atsumu locked eyes with said glaring man. Kiyoomi raised his eyebrow in challenge, wanting Atsumu to test him. It was about time something happened. So Atsumu did the only thing he knew of and lowered his eyes to the ground softly and bent his head down, showing how he was submitting to Sakusa. This all happened within a span of five second and the whistle was blown for the next person to serve before Atsumu could look back up at Kiyoomi’s face again. He looked back to Suna, eyes wide hoping, anticipation settling in his bones. Atsumu took a deep breath and prepared to finish this game as soon as possible. Ready for whatever happens when he gets back to their room.

They won the game of course. The second he goes to celebrate by hugging Bokuto excitedly, Sakusa disappears, not waiting for the after game meeting, telling their coach he's leaving now and escapes. Atsumu, not noticing this, gets very confused when Kiyoomi isn’t there. But he goes along and listens to his coach and converses with his team as usually, everyone in high spirits over the win. Atsumu is shaking with anticipation at this point. He looks across the court and sees Rintarou wave him over. The fake blond jogs over to his friend and gives him a big smile. “I love beating you, really.” Atsumu laughs out watching as Suna’s eyes glare at him more than usual. “Alright ‘Tsumu, you’re not gonna be laughing when Sakusa has you on your knees will ya?” Suna’s teasing brings out a blush across Atsumu’s face. His mind starts racing thinking of submitting to Kiyoomi. Looking up at him from the ground and quietly begging him for more.

Atsumu lets out a breath, “Rin, I gotta go and find him, this needs to happen.” His hand shakes as he waves the man goodbye. He runs up to the team and asks to be excused saying he’s about to pass out from how tired he was. And knowing his sleeping schedule, they let him go, wishing him a good night. The short 5 minute walk from the stadium to the hotel they were staying at was the longest 5 minutes of his life. His pace was fast, borderline frantic, as the only thoughts going through his mind involved Sakusa Kiyoomi and what was going to happen. By the time he reached their hotel room, Atsumu was starting to get hard, because like??? Who wouldn’t get hard at the thought of Kiyoomi dominating them?! Anyways… Atsumu got inside their hotel room and it was completely void of the other man. Sakusa was nowhere to be seen. Atsumu sighed as the anticipation and anxiety left his body in a flash. Entering the part of the room that had a sink and coffee pot, he looked at the counter and there was a folded piece of paper with “Miya” written on it in Sakusa’s stiff kanji. 

“Miya,

Get naked. Sit on your bed facing opposite of the door, hands behind your back. Don’t touch yourself. Be back in 25 minutes from when you get there. 

\- Sakusa”

In a rush of movement and squeaking noises, Atsumu ran to take off all of his clothes and put them in his bag. His brain went brrrrrrrrr as no thoughts entered him. He’s finally getting what he has wanted since he was 17 years old. He took the quickest shower of his life and dried himself off in 8 minutes. He jumped on the bed he claimed as his and turned to face away from the door. Kneeling, he kept his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. His mind immediately started to relax. No matter what was going on, it seemed that Atsumu being on his knees made him feel as though he was floating away into a far away land of happiness and pretty colors. Time seemed to blur away into nothing as he sat waiting for Kiyoomi to come back. The 17 minutes felt like a second of steady heart beats, a faint glow of orange through his eyelids from the sun beaming through the window, and absolutely no worries. 

Sakusa walked through the door at exactly the time he told Atsumu. Entering quietly, his eyes locking onto the blonde’s back. His heart stopped as he witnessed one of the world's greatest wonders sitting prettily on his knees, waiting for him, and him alone. Atsumu looked like a solar eclipse. The sun positioned perfectly behind him through the window. The shadows of his back, defined and contrasted against the ring of fire around him. It seemed as though Atsumu didn’t even realize Sakusa was back, no movement in muscles or twitch of his fingers. The raven swooped over to his prey, blocking the sun. Atsumu let out a soft sigh as he felt the familiar prickles of Kiyoomi’s eyes on him when the orange glow left his eyelids. 

For the millionth time in his short but torturous life, Sakusa took in every single detail of Atsumu’s body. This time more of it was on display for him. The crease in the corner of his eyes even when relaxed shows how much he has smiled and laughed through the years. His hair was tousled looking, damp from what Sakusa knows to be from a shower. There were 8 freckles across his left collar bone, they looked like a constellation and Sakusa wanted to trace them with his tongue. Atsumu’s nipples stood in attention, perfect and pink. His abdomen muscular, defined hills and crevices waiting to be explored. The ratio of his shoulders to hips made Kiyoomi’s mind halt, thinking of wrapping his hands around that tiny waist. Sakusa looked down to where Atsumu’s cock stood, blushed and dripping with precum. He knows the blonde hasn't touched it at all with how red it looked. Just begging to be ignored completely. 

“Look at me” The words were spoken softly, but firm enough to be a demand. Atsumu’s eyes fluttered open slowly looking up at Kiyoomi; who was now the one to be surrounded by the glow of the sun. Atsumu took in every inch of Sakusa. Being in this position this close to him made his mind reel. Though he was still calm and collected, his heartbeat sped up just from the overwhelmingly dominating presence of the man before him. Then Atsumu realized the other man was holding a black bag, he looked at it curiously. Sakusa raised it up and put it on the bed in front of Atsumu. He reached in and pulled out a white rope ¼ of an inch thick in diameter, and what seemed to be 50 feet long. “I’m going to tie this around you okay? Tell me if it is too much for you. I'm assuming you know the color system. If it seems like something is wrong I will ask you what color you are. Green for good, please continue. Yellow to slow down. Red to stop, no more. Let me take care of you.” Kiyoomi’s voice was soothing. “Yes sir.” Was Atsumu’s only response. 

“Good boy.” and without further ado, Sakusa kept standing in front of Atsumu and let his hand run through the blonde’s hair, pushing it from his face. He let his hand wander to his forehead then grazed his cheek, cupping his jaw softly. His fingers danced over the collarbone constellation and drifted down his abdomen and down his thigh not touching anymore than that. Kiyoomi picked up the white rope and unfurled it, letting one end fall to the floor and the other he kept in his hand. Atsumu’s eyes were shut once more, focusing on the feeling of Kiyoomi and his touches, movements, and sounds. Sakusa reached around Atsumu and grasped his right arm bringing it in front of him, held it with his left hand and took his felt arm in his right hand.

Sakusa folded the rope in half, making it shorter and wrapped Atsumu’s wrists three times in one spot, tying it off. He got into the zone now. Using his whole body in long and smooth motions, Sakusa wrapped Atsumu’s upper body in the pretty white rope, crisscrossing his chest, and around his back. But he didn't touch his legs. Every push and pull Kiyoomi did, Atsumu stayed relaxed, letting the other man take control of the situation and his body. The blonde felt relaxed, like nothing in the world could disrupt his state of absolute 0. He felt as though gravity and time didn’t exist and he was floating through dimensions. The tesseract around him opening him up to new worlds and a new sense of peace. He felt Sakusa pause for a second and speak, not hearing what he said but knowing what he could have said Atsumu answered, “Green, sir.” His voice was delicate and quiet. So Kiyoomi continued his knots until the end of the rope was just 2 feet long. In one last knot, he tied it off around Atsumu’s throat. Being able to wrap around it twice with enough room so it sat comfortable and not tight. 

Sakusa took a step back and admired his work. “You look ethereal baby..” The words were whispered, baby being trailed off. Not really realizing what it could have meant, Kiyoomi kept staring at the angel before him. He brought his hand up and brushed it through the blonde’s hair once again and gripped it lightly, tilting his head back, stretching his neck and making the rope dig into his skin a bit. Atsumu opens his eyes slowly, they look glassy and far away. He focuses on Kiyoomi and the feeling of a hand in his hair. His mouth drops open a little as Omi looks him in the eyes, void contrasting molten gold. 

“How do you feel ‘Tsumu?” Was Sakusa’s only question. Atsumu barely got the words out, “I feel as though the weight of the world has lifted off my shoulders and has given me a sense of clarity.” Sakusa smiled softly at him, “May I kiss you Atsumu?” The second question. “Please.” he whimpered. He let go of Atsumu’s hair and cupped his cheeks with both hands, he lent down and caressed their lips together. The feeling that passed through them, as their lips touched for the first time in this physical lifetime, was something astronomical. It was as though two galaxies came together in a collision of light and energy. Like they were a pair of binary stars circling each other until their paths finally came together in an explosion. 

Sakusa ran his hands down the body of the submissive. Feeling the rope intertwining and overlapping, exploring the crevices of every inch of his skin. Atsumu whimpered when said hands picked him up and turned him over, his face on the mattress and his ass up in the air. “Color baby.” Sakusa demanded. “Green, green green.” he panted as the hands returned to exploring him, this time his back and thighs, slowly getting closer to one place Atsumu wants him to be. In a sudden movement, Sakusa lightly slapped the skin of Atsumu’s ass then caressed it, rubbing the pain away. His fingers running dangerously close to the crack, lightly tracing the outline of his hole. Atsumu moaned a little too loud, whimpering a soft please, once again, begging for more. Kiyoomi slowly started to rub his thumb over his hole, the softest touch ever, barely putting pressure. He brought his face closer to what he was doing and spit on Atsumu’s twitching ass. This earned a choked squeak from the tied up man in front of him. 

Kiyoomi used his spit to push the tip of his thumb into Atsumu’s awaiting hole. He let out a keen and a muffled “Please oh my god.” as his face was pressed into the mattress under him. Sakusa, being the ever-loving dominant, hummed in thought, and took his hand away from his hole, spreading his cheeks. A sudden movement later, and Sakusa was licking from his balls to his tailbone, wanting to taste every inch, but also wanting to give the man under him what he wanted. As though he was staking his claim on the blonde, Sakusa bit this left cheek just hard enough for Atsumu to let out a startled yelp. Kiyoomi licked and sucked on the bite mark multiple times until he pulled back and glanced at the slowly purpling mark. 

Gripping his hips again, Sakusa lifted him up again, putting his thighs on either one of his shoulders. Atsumu’s ass was right in his face, ready to be devoured. Kiyoomi, still completely clothed, stood up, picking the bottom up with him, still dangling from his shoulders, tied up. He walked towards the counter where a mirror was. Once there, he rested Atsumu’s chest on the counter. Sakusa grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so that Atsumu was forced to look at himself in the mirror. Void met molten again, tears slowly slipping from the corner of Atsumus eyes, “Color Angel?” Sakusa let his free hand caress the other man back for a second. “Green!” Atsumu cried out and almost started squirming, wanting more of what Kiyoomi was doing to him. Loving being controlled and worshiped.

“Oh baby. You’re being so fucking good for me. Oh I want to just worship every inch of your skin and listen to you whimper and cry for me baby. Here's what's going to happen, I’m going to open this pretty little asshole of yours with my fingers while you look at yourself. Then I’m going to fuck you so good baby boy, you won’t be able to get fucked by anyone else after I’m done with you.” The whole time he was saying this, he opened up the bottle of lube he kept in his pocket and poured it over said asshole. With a little bit of resistance, Sakusa slipped a single finger inside of him. He twisted his hand, using his overly flexible wrists to get a good angle and on the first thrust in, hit his prostate dead on. 

Atsumu cried out in ecstasy, his back arching. Over and over until the blonde was just a whimpering mess of tears, drool, and precum, Kiyoomi fucked him with his fingers. “Please please please please fuck me please Omi please fuck me.” Atsumu started begging, needing more of Kiyoomi. Atsumu needed his cock inside of him, he needed to feel him cum inside of him. Atsumu wanted to be filled to the brim. Sakusa chuckled behind him and slipped his fingers out of him. He made it so that he was able to reach around Atsumu’s body so he could undo his pants and slip his cock out. He positioned the tied up man so that he was facing up, and wrapping his legs around Kiyoomi, using his leg muscles to take most of the pressure off of his upper body. 

Sakusa held his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip up against Atsumu’s wet hole. In turn, he threw his head back, moaning, feeling the warmth and intrusive prodding of Kiyoomi’s cock against his prepared hole. With one hand he guided himself and pushed into Atsumu slowly, giving him time so the arching man under him can get used to his girth. “Are you ready baby?” without waiting for an answer, Sakusa pulled out slowly. Atsumu let out a choked gasp, his asshole clenching around Kiyoomi. With a push of force, he plunged in all the way, angling perfectly, hitting his prostate. Atsumu cried out in pleasure begging and sobbing. “Don’t take your eyes off of mine ‘Tsumu. I wanna watch you baby.” Atsumu kept his eyes open, staring into Kiyoomi’s. 

With their eyes locked they made love. The only sound in the room was their moans and the slapping of skin. Atsumu whimpered, legs shaking. His hole started clenching around Kiyoomi’s cock, “Omi, I’m gonna cum please please please can I please cum?” He begged for it. Sakusa felt like he was a second away from busting inside of him from how much he loved hearing Atsumu beg. “Oh baby you’re so fucking beautiful begging for me. God you’re so perfect. You take this cock so fucking good baby boy. I’m so proud of you ‘Tsumu. Cum for me baby. Lemme see how you cum untouched for me baby.” The praise pushed Atsumu over the edge, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He came with a shout. 

Sakusa’s cock was milked by Atsumu’s hole clenching around him over and over again around him. Kiyoomi spilled inside of him, clenching his jaw grunting in pleasure. He stayed inside of the blonde for a few minutes before pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants. He reached over and picked his Atsumu up and brought him to the bed. The other man seemed to be unconscious with his eyes open blinking slowly every once in a while. His breathing was still irregular. Sakusa slowly started to untie Atsumu, sitting in front of him, keeping his eyes on him just to make sure he was okay. When the ropes were completely off of him, he looked up at Kiyoomi, starting to tear up. 

“Hey hey hey. It's okay baby don’t cry. I’m here. I’m here. I gotchu.” Sakusa laid Atsumu down on the bed as he started to sob and laid next to him. He pulled the blankets over them and gathered Atsumu into his arms. Atsumu cried into his chest as Kiyoomi laid with him whispering sweet nothings in his ear, rubbing his back soothingly. He slowly calmed down and was just sniffling. He raised his head and looked at Kiyoomi, gold meeting void for a second before Atsumu looked away in self doubt. “Hey hey ‘Tsumu look at me baby.” Sakusa made Atsumu look at him. In a burst of confidence, Atsumu spoke quickly, “Please don’t leave me Omi-kun. Like never please Omi I need you now.” a single tear fell from his eye again. Sakusa wiped the tear and cupped his face. “Tsumu I’m never leaving you. You’re mine now. You were meant to be mine and I was meant to be yours baby. I promise I will always be here for you ‘Tsumu.” 

Atsumu let out a breath and cuddled into Sakusa, a soft smile on his face. The sky was already dark from what they could see, so Kiyoomi wrapped his arms around Atsumu and buried his nose in the other’s hair. With one final breath before he fell asleep, Atsumu whispered just loud enough for Kiyoomi to hear. 

“I love you Omi Omi.”

“I love you too ‘Tsumu”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @miyasgalaxy come say hi


End file.
